Son of Neptune
by Pj35
Summary: this is what i think the song of neptune will be like
1. Chapter 1

this is my first ever fan fiction so i'm hoping that it goes alright. please comment so i know whether i should continue and what i should improve on! :)

Son of Neptune

'What do you think happened to him?' I heard a distant voice say. I wearily opened my eyes and was blinded by the sudden brightness. There were three faces looking down at me (well three if you count a wolf's face). The first was a boy with sandy hair and tanned skin and a girl with light brown hair and a face full of freckles. The third was...a wolf. It had white fur and emitted power.

I realised that I didn't know any of these people (or wolf); I had no idea who they were or where I was. I looked around my surroundings. I was in a small room lying on a bed while there were three couches gathered around it I looked down. I was wearing...I was wearing my panamas, and on my index finger was a silver ring engraved with the words "Annabeth for Percy" I didn't know who Annabeth was but I assumed that I was Percy.

'Ummmm...' I started to say something but suddenly realised that even if I could form words, I didn't know that I would say to these strangers. 'Great. He can't even talk,' the sandy haired boy said. The wolf's mouth didn't appear to move but i heard a voice in my head saying sharply, 'Marcus enough!' it then looked at me and the voice said kindly 'I apologize for Marcus's rudeness, we are just anxious to hear how you came to be here.' well that's not weird is it? I thought to myself, a talking wolf is completely normal. I looked at her, still confused, 'ummmm, who, who are you? And um, where exactly am I? 'Oh my, forgive me! My name is Lupa; I am the camp director here at Saviour Camp. This here is Marcus and Renya,' the girl gave me a little smile and wave while the boy nodded gruffly.

'So, what exactly is Saviour Camp?' I asked. The brown haired girl called Renya answered me in a quiet voice, 'it is where we learn the skills that we need in order to fight for our parents. It is a safe haven for all like us.' 'So...this is a military camp?' I asked them. Marcus snorted at me and looked down at Lupa, 'he doesn't belong here Lupa, and he's a weakling. You put him in combat and he wouldn't make it through round one.'

The term combat confused me but before I could ask, Lupa's voice responded in our heads, 'Hush Marcus, we don't know anything about the boy.' She turned back to me 'now my boy, it is time for you to tell us your name and where you came from.' All three of them were looking at me expectantly (if a wolf can look expectant), 'umm...well, I think that my name is Percy-' 'hold on,' Marcus interrupted me, he was looking at me like I was some kind of idiot, 'what do you mean "you think"? It's your name, you shouldn't have to think!' 'I, I don't know who I am. I don't know where I came from...I don't know anything about myself. All I have is this ring.' I handed it to Renya. As they were examining it a bell rang. 'Well Percy, you must be famished seeing as you can't remember the last time you ate, why don't you come outside to dinner?

I followed the three of them out into a giant outdoor area with tables full of kids ranging from 8 to college age. As soon as he campers saw Lupa they sod up and bowed. Marcus and Renya walked off to sit at separate tables. Lupa turned to me, 'for now Percy, you will sit at the Mercury table; we must wait for you to be claimed before anything.' I looked at her, 'Mercury?' I asked. She looked at me, 'Percy, this is a camp for children of the gods. Everyone you see here is the son or daughter of god's like Jupiter, Mercury, Vulcan and many more.' All I could get out was, 'oh,' for some reason I wasn't surprised by this news. Lupa pointed me towards the Mercury table where I went and sat down.

Lupa barked once and the crowed was silent, 'everyone,' her mental voice called to us, 'today a new camper joins us. Percy has come to us under unusual circumstances.' I could feel the eyes on me and tried to shrink away from the attention as Lupa continued. 'he has no memory of his life before half an hour ago, so I am hoping that you will all welcome and help him adjust to this camp.' 'Is there any news on Jason?' a voice called out from one of the tables. Lupa's tail dropped a bit as she said, 'sadly we have not heard any news of Jason's where abouts.' there were disappointed faces everywhere in the room.

The boy sitting next to me introduced himself as John. I shook his hand. 'Who's Jason?' I asked. John looked worried, 'Jason's one of our campers, a really good guy. Anyway, he's been missing for the past few days and no one's heard anything. People are starting to get worried.

Throughout dinner I spoke to a few people, who were all intrigued in my memory loss but mostly I kept to myself. I wasn't comfortable being in the spotlight, having people scrutinize me. Why couldn't I remember anything? John led me to a small building that was full of bunk beds, 'pick anyone you want and get some rest, it's going to be a tough day for you tomorrow, you haven't experienced camp life before and I think it's going to be a pretty big shock to you. Speaking of tomorrow, I'll leave some clothes next to your bed so that you'll have something other those pyjamas to wear while we're training.'

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out. I woke up in the morning at the sounds of a bell, like the one that signalled dinner was ready, and got changed. As I threw my pyjamas on the bed I noticed a pen sticking out of the pocked. I picked it up and uncapped it. Everyone in the cabin stared at it in amazement. In my hand, what was once a pen was now a three foot long bronze sword. It had a faint glow and written on the side in what I somehow knew was ancient Greek was Anaklusmos, 'Riptide,' I said aloud. 'Ok,' a girl named Jessica said, 'where in the Pluto did you get that?' 'I found it in my pocket. I think it's mine. It feels familiar in my hands...'

We went outside. To start the day off, the Mercury cabin had sword play with the Minerva cabin. I watched as Dustin, a boy from their cabin won against everyone who challenged him. 'Ok Percy, you're up,' he said, 'don't worry about anything, this is just training and here we find that duelling teaches better than fighting a dummy. Have you got a sword?' I nodded and uncapped my pen as I walked into the arena. 'Nice,' Dustin said in appreciation of my sword. We started fighting, Dustin was good. I could tell that he had had years of training. My body went into auto pilot. Every time he tried to strike me I countered it until the sword was knocked out of his hands. The move felt so familiar, like I had practiced it countless times before. Dustin looked at me, 'how did you do that?' he said in disbelief. I shrugged. 'Have you every duelled before?' 'I'm not sure.'

Dustin walked off, still shocked that he had lost. Everyone was looking at me strangely, like I had done something that had never been done before.

That night it was the camps annual monster challenge. The camp record was 23 set by the missing boy Jason. The idea of this tournament was that you killed as many monsters without dying, or near dying. The Apollo cabin would be ready with their bows and arrows if it got to that point. When it was my turn I stepped out into the arena. My first monster was a Minotaur. When I looked into its eyes it looked straight back at me like it knew me...and what it wanted to rip my guts out. Just like when I was duelling Dustin, my reflexes took over. I jabbed, lunged, blocked and slicked until the Minotaur was nothing but a pile of dust. I had killed forty-three monsters before Lupa called me in. I had no wounds and was sure that I could have kept going but Lupa made me step aside.

Everyone was looking at me. I felt uneasy. It wasn't like the monsters hadn't touched me though. I had felt them swiping at my arms and there were rips in my clothes, but I was unharmed, I had no cuts, bruises or anything. It was as though my skin was impenetrable. 'Percy are you sure that you don't remember anything from your life? You have obviously been taught how to duel and your sword! You have a magic sword yet you have no memory of anything.' Lupa looked at me, it felt as though her eyes were looking seep into my head. The other camp leader nodded in agreement. 'I'm sorry Lupa, I honesty have no idea. I wish I did but I don't. I get the feeling that...that I don't belong here, and I don't know, I just get the feeling that my being here is wrong.' 'I'm sure it's nothing to worry about Percy, we will get to the bottom of it, and after all, everyone here is family.' I walked back to join John who was sitting with a group of other people who I didn't know the names of yet, but as I walked I heard the leaders speaking in hushed tones to each other and I caught two words: river Styx.


	2. Chapter 2

thank you so much for the reviews. i wasn't expecting such positive ones :)

Sorry for the late update but my computer broke and i have had to use my brothers, but i can only do that when he's not home.

first off i'd just like to say sorry about the little things that i got wrong. i have lent my lost hero book to a friend and didn't have access to it while i was writing-so if there's something i've forgotten please tell me!

so lets just pretend that lupa is the right colour and also that percy also found his camp necklace but no one knows what to think about it-we'll talk about it more later in the story!

chapter 2

nothing much happened over the next few days at camp. it was a lot more serious than i thought any summer camp should be, but i kept this opinion to myself. everyone here was proud and i had a feeling that they would defend their camp strongly.

in a way camp was way too serious. i didn't like the way everything was scheduled and there was a bell to tell us when to do everything. we had 4 minutes exactly to get from one activity to the other, and believe me, you do not want to be late. there were countless rules and regulations-including the precise timing of when we would stand up, sit down and which way we would turn to sit back down after our offering to the gods. that isn't to say that i wasn't having fun at camp. i loved being somewhere that i had a group of friends that were going through the same thing as me...kinda. I know that they didn't have the whole amnesia thing but we were all demi gods training to fight and protect our parents...even though i didn't know who mine was.

i fit in well on the surface, in fact i was getting a bit of a name for myself. i excelled at everything i did (except archery) and was even teaching the campers that had been here for years a few tricks with their swords! i still got the feeling that i didn't belong though and for some reason i kept referring to everything in their greek form, the fauns especially were greatly offended when i called them satyrs, "as bad as being called a goat!" i heard one of them exclaim last time i accidentally let it slip.

Every night at dinner i would sacrifice the best part of my meal to the gods and pray for my mother of father to claim me. I knew mercury was not my father. I wasn't like any of his kids. I wasn't sneaky or good at stealing things and i didn't look anything like his kids. Part of me hoped that my father was Apolo just because he was the only god who's name i didn't get wrong...because it was the same in both roman and Greek, but i knew that he wasn't- i couldn't shoot a bow and arrow to save my life!

I constantly looked at my ring and strained to remember who Annabeth was. I knew that she was important and that i had cared for for but the only this that popped to my mind was stormy grey eyes...the most beautiful eyes that i had ever seen. I studied the beads that were on my necklace and looked for her name on the one with the empire state building but couldn't find her name on it. A part of me told me that this was a good thing. For some reason, looking at this particular bead made me sad and filled me with sorrow. I tried not to look at it much but every night before i went to bed i looked at my ring, necklace and pen/sword trying to remember something, anything from my life.

******page break******

i got along with most people at camp. there were still a few who didn't trust me and then there were those like Marcus (son of Mars, go figure) who just wouldn't even give me the time of day. i had become quite good friends with Reyna who i found out was the daughter of Hephestus and john, son of Hermes.

apparently i had sent Marcus to the breaking point. it was one day after a session in the arena in which i had taught everyone a disarming move to the group.

'what are you playing at Percy?'

i looked around stunned to hear someone talking to me with such anger, 'what?' i said back,

'you can't just come here and change things!'

i stared at him, 'i was just teaching a move that i thought everyone would find use-' he cut me off,

'that is not the way Roman's fight! you are going against all of our training.'

i was surprised at how angry he was. i honestly thought i was helping and doing a good job while i was etching the other campers. Marcus walked towards me and pushed me in the chest, i took an involuntary step backwards.

'what do you have to say to that Percy? huh?'

i saw red, how dare he? i was doing nothing wrong. all i was doing was helping. i just stood there, my mouth open.

'yeah, thats what i thought.'

As Marcus walked away he stabbed one of he straw dummies that we practiced with, took a drink of water and trough the cup back at me. as soon as the water came into contact with my skin i felt power surge trough my body, i was revitalised and still angry at Marcus. i felt a pulling feeling in my gut and just went with the feeling. i raised my hands and let the power within my body escape through them. the water from the spilt cut raised off the ground, except now there was about a million timers as much as there was before and it was all headed straight for Marcus's back. i let go and the water soared through the air trapping Marcus in a body of water that revolved around him. i heard gasps from the onlooking crowd but i didn't pay them any attention, i was focused on Marcus. after about a minute i let the water go and it collapsed on top of Marcus leaving him soaking wet.

He looked at me and stuttered, 'h-how did y-you just d-d-do t-that?'

i stared him straight in the eye and said calmly, 'well i think we know who my father is'

Please please please review! constructive criticism is welcome.

if you have any ideas tell me!

And if I've done anything wrong or forgotten anything tell me that as well :)


	3. Author's note

A/N

sorry, this isn't a new chapter. i just realised that in the two previous chapters i forgot to put a disclaimer in. so here is one for the whole story: i own NOTHING! rick riordan does :)


End file.
